


Rainy Night

by BravoCube



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Motonari Runs into his Girlfriend, who he recently got back together with, alone and in need of help. An old reupload.





	Rainy Night

Mori was a bit frustrated tonight. 

First off it was raining. He hated rain. He didn’t mind the night to terribly but rain? That was the worst. He held the large umbrella over himself not wanting to get wet. The second problem was Mimi. He had gotten back together with her and he was really confused. Mimi had seemed happy to get back together but she was acting strangely. 

Normally Mimi would message him little pictures and talk about things that happened lately. The replies would be full of cute emoji. He expected that to happen again but Mimi had been acting very emotionally detached. Her replies were short and she didn’t really seem as happy as she normally did. It..worried Mori. It wasn’t common for him to be worried either. 

He got to the bus stop. The buses didn’t run this late but he needed a moment. He sat down on the bench with the umbrella. He heard a small sneeze next to him and absentmindedly looked over. His jaw almost dropped at what he saw.   
There was Mimi missing her jacket and one shoe, The bag she carried around was also missing, She looked dishevelled and even sicker then she did at work. It was a mild cold and Mori figured she would be fine but now she looked a little feverish and sleepy. Even if he wanted to, he wasn’t able to stop herself from shaking her a bit. “M-mimi!? What the hell happened? Are you alright?”

Mimi whined a bit as she was shaken around. Her muscles were sore and she didn’t feel well at all. She slowly blinked looking at him. She had made an effort to keep herself from stuttering but her teeth were chattering so much it wasn’t possible. She was freezing cold from the rain and hot at the same time. Her words were slurred and her voice remained soft. “M..Mugged me..th-they t-took my...bag..s-said they would kill me if I didn’t give it..”

Mori felt himself get livid with rage. How dare someone threaten to harm her! if he had been there he would’ve throttled them! He thought about it. Mimi carried her wallet and phone in her pocket. No harm done there. Maybe it didn’t matter so much that her bag was take-

Wait a minute. 

That was when Mori remembered. Mimi had a small stuffed dog toy she carried with her in her bag. She had named it Dogo and it was a comfort object of sorts she had since she was a child. Mori had never really poked fun at her for it. To him it wasn’t terribly weird especially in comparison to Fern and almost to be expected with what Mimi had been through. But there was a small...well big problem. Mimi couldn’t sleep without it nearby. Even if she wanted to she wouldn’t be able to. She could get another phone, a new bag but not a new Dogo. 

Mimi seemed to almost know what he was thinking. She let out a shaky sigh. “I..It’s okay..I’ll be fine..I-I don’t need D-dogo...I’ll just sleep without him..” He could hear in her tone she was getting upset at the thought. She wasn’t masking it very well. Why was she trying to appear tougher? Where was the Mimi that hacked the shit out of his game a few months ago!? 

He was not angry but adopted a snappish tone. “No you don’t! I’ll get it back.” He said it as if it were a fact. He handed Mimi his umbrella not caring that he was getting wet. The rain was slowing to a stop anyway. “I’ll be back. You won’t need to wait long.” During this whole conversation Mori kept a poker face almost the whole time. In his eyes though, Mimi could see something there. He cared but you had to look closely to see. 

With that Mori turned walking off into the distance confidence in his stride. Mimi couldn’t stop him even if she wanted. She was to weak to even move a little. She just watched him disappear and nervously tightened her grip despite the pain it caused her. 

The rain stopped eventually and in 15 minutes she saw someone coming back. She blinked lazily letting her head flop to the side. Was it Mori? God she didn’t even know. 

The figure reached her and placed a bag in her hand. Mimi tightened her grip a bit and soon felt something warm and fuzzy being placed near her face. It was her stuffed toy. Mori had gotten everything back. She looked up at him focusing as much as her body would allow. “H...How?” 

“I punched someone who was holding your bag.” He said. “He didn’t even know what happened. He was a lowlife idiot as I suspected. Big, but an idiot.” Mori kneeled down feeling her forehead. She was on fire. He looked at her, took the bag holding it by placing it around his wrist. He placed the stuffed toy in Mimi’s hand and picked her up. Yes she was a bit taller then him, by one inch. But he was stronger damn it! He would get her back to his home. She needed to be in bed and needed some sort of help now. 

As she was picked up Mimi let out a small whimper curling up. It made her easier her to carry. Mimi turned her head propping it on Mori’s shoulder. She was still shivering slightly and now that her face was so close to his ear he could hear her better. He closed the umbrella also putting it around his wrist like the bag and started walking down. 

It wasn’t really a struggle for him really. He was stronger then he looked and Mimi seemed pretty light in his opinion. Mimi held the stuffed dog close to her chest and eventually fell asleep feeling secure. A few minutes later Mori got to his house. He opened the door after a bit of a struggle. As he walked into the house he heard his cat meow. He ignored it for the time being and brought Mimi into the guest room of his apartment. He had saved up money to buy this big place. He liked it because if it’s view of the sunrise if he were being completely honest. 

She had already pretty much dried off by the time he got back. That was good. He placed her in the bed tucking her in with her stuffed animal. As he put her down she woke up blinking a few times surprised but still looking sleepy. She stared at Mori. The whole time he seemed indifferent but he was truly worried for the girl. 

He grabbed a thermometer and put it in her mouth in one swift motion. Mimi didn’t even seem to care at all.She just stared back at him sleepily. He pulled it out looking at the temperature. His eyes widened at what it said. 106. The girl was running a fever of 106. Holy crap. This could become really bad if it got even a little higher. He got up planning to rummage through his cabinet when he felt Mimi grab his arm. 

He looked back at her and noticed she was actually crying. It was expected that she would be a bit irritable. In fact with a fever like this she might hallucinate. Even though he knew that her crying made him..feel things. “..What’s wrong?” He asked tilting his head a little.  
“....D..Don’t go..” 

Mori gave her a confused look. He was about to tell her he was just going in the other room for a moment but Mimi had more to say.   
“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to annoy you....I try....I tried....to be less annoying....I really did...I-I’m sorry for hacking i-into t...the game....and I’m sorry for what I-I said...I-I’m at fault, not you.I messed it up...I’m sorry..so sorry..” 

It all made sense now. Mori wanted to slap his own forehead with his palm. That was why Mimi had been so passive. She was still upset over what he had said a few months ago. He had never apologized or taken it back. He figured she had forgotten about it. Mori didn’t believe what he said was actually true, if he did would he even be dating her again? Of course not. He loved Mimi with all quirks but he wasn’t going to pour his heart out to her all over the bed.   
Mimi wanted to be loved above all things. 

The girl had always been alone for as long as he could remember. Her parents never really spoke with her and people in school had bullied her and it left a scar. It made her withdraw and Mori didn’t want to be the cause of her feeling that way. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to make her feel loved and secure so he expressed that the best way he knew how.

Action. 

He gently wrapped his arms around Mimi and kissed her cheek and after that, he thought for a moment trying to come up with something to say that would console her. He spoke to her in a low soft voice. “I’m not going to leave. I forgave you for that awhile ago. Just be who you are. I don’t care about your short comings. If I did we wouldn’t be together now. Don’t worry it’ll just make you feel even sicker. Just rest and know that I’m here for you.” 

Mimi looked at him listening. Her fever wouldn’t allow her to understand everything but she got the bulk of it. She nodded slowly. “T...Thank you...alright....I feel..really sleepy now anyways..” She laid back down closing her eyes. Mori brushed his fingers through his hair looking at her for a few minutes. 

“...Water will do her good.” He thought to himself. He got up going to get it for her. He would have to call Fern and tell him that Mimi wouldn’t be home for awhile and that it would be her job to feed Mimi’s cat. They were roommates, though, wouldn’t Fern know that? Fern was dense, though. He had better do it just to make sure.


End file.
